


Drowning (but you're saving me)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Clexa Endgame, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, ain't no Jason rottinhell here, i'll add tags as the story goes, just a little, linctavia endgame, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>closed up, private, teenage girl Lexa Woods with scoliosis meets<br/>Extroverted, hot, and funny Clarke Griffin</p>
<p>What could go wrong?<br/>Oh right. Clarke's acually depressed and sad and Lexa is almost suicidal.</p>
<p>Or the high school au, little bit different, give it a chance :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic EVER. So be gentle please :)  
> And if you don't know what scoliosis is:  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scoliosis
> 
> Happy reading! <3

You know you love someone when your eyes meet theirs, and time just stops. 

All you can see is that person, all you can feel is their gaze on you, you can't think of anything else except,  
that person.

That's what happend to Lexa, a closed off, teenage girl, who believed she was destined to be alone. 

why? You might ask, well, first of all, she had a girlfriend two years back, and that ended like hell.

Second of all, her parents are homophobic, Christian, boring people. Which doesn't help her situation. Like, at all.  
She knows nothing is wrong with her, It's just that her parents are dumb. 

She loves them though. Mostly. Sometimes. Ok rarley, but look, it's all she got, if she wasn't living with them, she'll be living on the street.  
It's a roof and floor, with stupid people that call her daughter. 

Then, she has scoliosis, and a stupid corset to make it right. She hates it. But there's nothing she can do right now.

That's what she murmurs to herself, many nights a week like this, when she feels like shit.

“It's a home atleast”

she manages to get out trough the tears.  
Some people doesn't even have some place to call home, she thinks. 

Home. She never quite understood the term. Home. 

What does is mean? How does it feel like?  
She'll never know she thinks, as she quietly, cries herself back to sleep.

-

Clarke always thought of herself as a extroverted, nice and good-looking Woman.

Laying in Her bed, at 2:pm thinking of her ex-boyfriend Finn, and why he would cheat on her, made her rethink. Maybe she was a terrible person?  
Maybe every one secretly hated her, she thought. 

Ignoring the thought she tried to fall back asleep, unsuccessfully. she's been laying like this for hours, only falling asleep for 10 minutes before waking up again.

“Fuck…” 

She mutterd as she sat up on her bed, her feet barley touching the floor.  
She retrieved her phone and carefully rose to her feet, then tip-toed to the bathroom.

turning on the water and staring at herself in the mirror, She looked like a mess. 

Groaning, She enterd her phone and dialed Ravens number, and leaned against the cold wall.

Raven answerd on the 7th tone, There where some shuffling before she spoke,

“hey what's up Griffin?”

The blonde smiled 

“Couldn't sleep, knew you were up.”

“Yeah well, y’know me, I'm working on a sience project.”

There was a long silence, until Clarke spoke up.

“I can't stop thinking about Finn, I mean-”

“Griffin, no. You're to good for him and he's a dick. We've talked about this. He cheated on you cause you didn't want to have sex with him, I mean who does that? Right, Finn the asshole. Don't waste your time on him. End of discussion.”

Another silence, before Clarke agreed,

“I know… It's just, I'm.. I don't know, I just don't feel like myself anymore.”

“You'll get trough it, griffster. I mean c’mon when you have a friend like me, you'll get trough anything.”

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle 

“Thanks Raven, I should try to sleep again”

“Ok griffin, sleep tight, love ya.”

“Love you, too, Raven.”

She rose to her feet again and turned off the water. It was already 2:30 am.

Another groan escaped her mouth as She went back to her room and laid down on her bed, struggling to find a good position. 

Eventually she fell asleep, only to wake up again.

-

 

The sunlight hit her tear-stained cheeks as she stretched out on her bed.  
Brown hair splaying out on the pillow, and feet outside the covers. 

She quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom, freshend up and went downstairs.  
She was happily greeted by her mother and father,

“Hello Alexandria” Lexa cringed at the name “did you  
sleep well?”

Her mother asked, not really showing any emotion, but the brunette was used to it.

For answer she chose a short,

“Fine.”

Her father removed his eyes from the newspaper and glared at her.

“It was great mother, thank you for asking.”

it always went like this.  
Boring morning, boring school day, more hurting and boring evening, her parents always making sure she behaved. 

She moved to kitchen island, hoping her parents wouldn't notice she wasn't wearing her corset.

But unfortunately, they did,  
As she prepared her sandwich her mother stated,

“Alexandria,” there was a pause “you aren't wearing your corset.”

Her answer was a short mumble of, 

“no…”

“Alexandria!”

Her father shouted, making her squeal and jump, dropping the butter knife. He rose from his chair, grabbed her and turned her around.

“You have to wear it if you want your back to be normal!”  
He shouted, making Lexa more frightened.

“Do you understand, how embarrassing it is, to have you around us, with that thing! Im not doing this for you, I'm doing this for us. So as long as your doctor says you wear it, you wear it, When he says you've worn it long enough, so that your back is normal, you don't have to wear it. Understood?” 

The brunette could only nod, until she was gone.

The corset was suffocating, but she kept tightening it more. The red marks where there, she just had to reach them. She tightened it until she felt like she would burst. 

-

Her alarm clock rang, and She groaned. Groaning was like her way of speaking when she didn't feel like speaking.

“Hell no.” 

She mutterd as she slammed it.

She turned in her bed, and almost fell asleep again, until there was a knock on the door.

“Clarke honey, time to go up, It's almost eight.”

At the mention of time, she quickly darted up.

“Eight?! I'm supposed to pick O up by 8:30”

She outburst, as she quickly looked around for her clothes. 

“Can I come in?”  
Her mom checked, before the door opend.

She was sprinting around her room trying to find clothes, toothbrush in her mouth, and shirt on inside out.

Her mother chuckled and looked at her.

She quickly looked herself in the mirror, coverd her dark circles with concealer, and pushed past her mother. 

“Sorry” 

she said but her mother could barley hear, cause she was already on her way Down the Stairs.

 

-

 

Lexa hated herself. Or atleast how she looked. Oversized ark high sweater over her corset and some black jeans. She did not like it.  
But she couldn't show the corset at school. She just, couldn't. People already bullied her.

She went downstairs, and long forgot about eating, so she just went to school early. Maybe she could study in the library, she thought. A bye wasn't necessary.

-

 

“Hi, O!” Clarke said, as she rolled down the windows and drived closer to Octavia on the sidewalk.

“Jump in.” She offerd, as the other girl hopped in.

they drove for a while until Clarke noticed the brunette were a little off, quiet, so after a while she asked, 

“Hey, is everything alright O?”

“Yeah.. Just, Bellamy’s being a bitch about Lincoln.”

“Why?”

“Well, for one he thinks that it's not appropriate, cause Lincoln is like 4 years older than me, plus, it's not the guy he chose for me”

“Yeah well, he only wants what's best for you O, even though he can be annoying.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever... Where's Raven?”

“She's already at school, she had to study.”

“Okay.”

A couple of minutes later they turned up to school and parked.  
Getting out of her car she spotted lexa, walking with her books clutched to her chest and feet moving quickly.  
Lexa.  
The girl intrigued Clarke. She didn't know why or how, she just did. Well she was hot, that was for sure.  
Atleast in clarkes eyes.

“You're drooling.” 

She heard Octavia remark, her cheeks flushed but she couldn't care less.

 

-

 

Lexa knew who Clarke was of course, but she wasn't really intrested. Everyone knows who Clarke griffin is. But only a few know her. 

Though something about the blonde made Lexa curios, but she long ago chose Not to get involved, it's not so great if people find out about her corset.

Only Anya, her sister, and Lincoln knows. then her parents of course. She already gets bullied as it is, and if people finds out, she knows that's the end. 

So when she's standing at her locker, and Murphy walks by with atom and John, she quickly gets done, and closes it. 

Her feet Are moving before she even noticed it but she quickly comes to a halt.

“Hey, wait up pretty girl!”

Lexa cringed at his words.  
He grabbed her by the arm and stared at her face.

“Let me go.”  
She said but, did the boy stop? No. He only held her tighter, and tighter, the more she fought his grip.

“pretty girl, stop fighting.” 

He smirked  
But when she tried to break free more, his friends decided to help him, holding her against the locker.

He was just about to grab her by the waist, and she freaked out, he would feel it. The corset. shit. Before she had time to do anything, she heard a voice yell,

“Hey! Murphy, stop it!”

She recognized it at Clarke’s voice.

Murphy quickly let her go, and pushed her to the ground, making her back hit the floor with a thud, and her shirt sliding up just a little. 

Of course Clarke had to help her up, and was there by her side in seconds, touching her.  
It felt like fire, where she touched the brunette. 

Clarke quickly spotted a white plastic thingy under her  
shirt. Her curiosity got the best of her and it just slipped,

“What's that?”

The brunette stared at the blonde, Clarke for the first time noticing how green her eyes were. 

“N-nothing.. I.. Just- please don't tell anyone, ok?”

The blonde could only nod, before Lexa was gone and running out the school.


	2. Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Hi, again thank you for all the support! Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, I just kinda lost my inspiration, idk. Anyways, I was thinking about writing a couple of one shots, so please comment what you would like to read, I've already started on a smutty one shot ;)  
Please please please leave requests!!<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do ya think? I'm not that happy with it, oh well :s. if you leave a request I'll write it, so please <3 note that English is not my mother language :) <3


End file.
